harry et le pouvoir supérieur
by magli
Summary: harry rentre un peu prématurement à l'école il revois une fille au caractere explosif qui pourrait bien l'aider à vernir au bout de petit voldie(^-^)
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : moi-même

Titre : j'ai pas encore d'idée ( mais si certain en on il peuvent les donné)

Genre : Humour/ action /romance (mais pas encore bcp plus loin)

Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient à part l'idée et les persos imaginé tout est à J.K.Rowling……

1) prologue

Salut à tous je m'appelle Magali Lupin c vous dis quelque chose ? Non, ben c'est pas grave je vais tout vous expliquer de a à z :

Petit flash back

Tous commence  le 22 octobre 1985 En plein milieu de la nuit des cris s'élèvent d'une maison assez éloignée du reste du village c'est là que vit Remus Lupin et sa femme Céline .Ce n'est pas pour rien que la maison de la famille Lupin est à l'écart des regards indiscrets : Remus est un loup garou mais seulement une nuit par mois et sa femme est une sorcière. 

Voila bientôt 9 mois qu'ils attendent l'heureux événement. Son meilleur ami, James (alias cornedrue) est père depuis quelques mois et Céline va avoir des jumelles. Les contractions ont commencer ,5 minutes d'écart .Il faut aller le plus vite à l'hôpital transplaner n'est pas une mince à faire quand on est enceinte avec un portoloin tous s'arrange. 

4  heure plus tard Véga et Magali sont nées elle se ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau.

         -Je veux voir ma nièce Sirius hurlait comme un dératé dans les couloir de l'hôpital 

         -Patmol, la voix de Remus encore un peu sous le choc appelle Sirius au calme, je vois pas pourquoi tu es dans cet état c'est  pas la première fois que tu es parrain 

         -Je sais, hurla à moitié Sirius, mais c'est tellement cool lunard tu peux pas savoir.

         -Je croit que j'imagine,  dit Remus avec un petit sourire en coin, il n'osa pas rappeler a Sirius que lui aussi étai parrain de Harry.

         James et Lily arrivent dans combien de temps ?

         -…, (Sirius est occupé de causer aux jumelles sous le regard perplexe de Céline.)

         -Patmol !!!!

         -Hein ! Quoi, keskia ?

         -James et Lil. Arrivent dans combien de temps ?

         -Maintenant dis Sirius avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles qui se tournant vers la porte avait vu James et Lily avec Harry dans les bras.

         -Salut la compagnie .Alors où est ma niéce, demanda James à la limite de l'hystérie.

         - Sous le regard mi effrayer et amuser de Lily et Céline, les trois garçons se penchèrent au dessus des berceaux et Remus expliquait déjà ses moyens mémo-techniques pour les reconnaître

         -elles sont adorable, dis Lily à Céline, et toi ça va ?

         -Fatiguée mais hyper contente dis Céline avec un sourire qui faisais 3 fois le tour de sa tête.

Sans le savoir cette scène était observer par une personne supplémentaire Voldemort. il fulminait devant ce bonheur : 

-C'est eux  murmurait t'il il faut les tuer.

-Maître vous m'avez appelé 

Un petit homme chauve  venait de rentrer dans la pièce où se trouvait voldemort il était tellement incliner vers le sol que son nez le touchait 

         -Oui c'est exact je t'ai appelé, Queudver pour te montrer ceci de ces longs doigt osseux il montra un mini écran moldu, c'est une caméra de surveillance moldue ,regarde bien je veux que tu devienne le gardien du secret des Lupins et des Potters. Leurs enfants sont dangereux pour nous.

     -Bien maître, à vos ordre maître.

Et le dénommé Queudver parti en rampant à moitié sur le sol.

Un ans plus tard Queudver avait réussi a devenir le gardien de secret des deux familles et alla vite le dire à son maître Voldemort.

Le soir d'halloween déchira à jamais ces familles et ces amis : Lily et James ont été assassiné Harry survécu et il fut envoyer  chez son oncle et sa tante .Chez les Lupins le désastre était pareil , Remus n'étant pas là pour cause de pleine lune , Céline était mortes peut-être parce ce que il est un loup-garou ou alors par chance Remus ne fut pas toucher et il avait emporter avec lui Magali etVéga, Qu'il mordu sans le vouloir car grâce à la potion tue loup il gardait toute sa tête les soirs de pleine lune.

Magali et Véga furent envoyées par le professeur Dumbledore dans un pensionnat d'où elles ne pouvaient pas partir .Mais elles avaient souvent des nouvelles de leurs père le plus dur fut que à leurs 6 ans quand elles demandèrent, le jour de leur anniversaire, à leur père pourquoi elles étaient obligé de rester là

         -Ils sont pas gentil et en plus la nourriture n'est même pas bonne je veux pas rester papa s'il te plait on veut rentrer avec toi, elles avaient dis cela en un souffle les larmes dans les yeux.

         -Je suis désolé mes puces mais ce n'est pas possible papa est malade, il ne peux pas vous garder.

Remus jeta un coup d'œil à Albus Dumbledore en espérant que celui-ci lui dise : Le ministère t'autorise à garder tes filles .Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

         Papa vous écrira une lettre bientôt

         -Au revoir dirent simplement les fillettes qui ne voulait pas pleurer devant leur père.

Il donna deux baisers sur les joues de ses filles et il partit en compagnie de Dumbledore  


	2. on est pas sortit de l'auberge

Auteur : toujours moi

Titre : HP et le pouvoir supérieur

Genre : humour, action

Disclamer : rien de nouveau sous le plafond enchanté tout est à J.K. Rowling sauf Magali, Véga et co. Et l'histoire 

Note : pitié soyer un peu indulgent c ma premier histoire please R&R

__

__

_2) on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge_

Nous sommes le 30 juillet et il est 7h30a.m. Ca fait 3 ans que Magali  et Véga habite en hautes Savoie, à Chambéry. Elles ont toutes les deux 10 ans. Elles se ressemble vraiment il faut savoir les petite manie de chacune pour les dissocier. Elles ont les cheveux noirs un peu ondulés qui arrive aux omoplates et les yeux en amande noisette au reflet vert et dorés, de taille moyenne, elles ont le visage plus ou moins rond. Leur père adoptif , Maxime, est pianiste et leur mère adoptive ,Muriel, chanteuse . Elles font de la danse moderne et classique, du chant, du piano, de la gym et du dessin. Bref plein de truc super marrant .Dans le scolaire Magali et Véga ont très bien réussi leur dernière année. Ici c'est comme une vraie famille et elle adore leurs parents qui ne comprennent pas toujours les « phénomènes »inexpliqués qui tourne autour de Magali et Véga ^-^.un jour une fille qui les embetaient s'était retrouvé avec le pantalon en feu et les cheveux rouge…

Il était 7 heure et dans la chambre des jumelles, Véga balance son oreille à la tête de Magali qui dormait encore, celle-ci émit un grognement qui ressembla à un : « maieuh !!savapasdanstatête »

         -Si justement on a cours dans 2 heure alors GET UP !!

         -Ok ok c'est bon, je suis debout !! Marmonna Magali en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit.

         -Décidément tu n'es vraiment pas du matin toi !! 

Elle fini à peine sa phrase que Magali lui saute dessus avec un cri barbare.

A ce moment, Maxime passe sa tête par la porte en se demandant si il devait sauver Véga de Magali ou le contraire  mais il décida de ne pas intervenir.

         -Bien les filles vous êtes déjà réveille ça m'évite de le faire, vous vous habillé et vous descendez ok ?

         -Ok, dirent à l'unisson Magali et Véga avant de partir dans un éclat de rire en voyant la tête de Maxime

 Une fois calmé elles s'habillèrent pareil et descendent dans la salle à manger pour petit-déjeuner la salle à manger est très spacieuse et très éclairé malgré l'heure matinale. Au menu croissant, pain au chocolat, baguette, Nuttela, confiture de framboise. Une heure plus tard Magali ou Véga cours partout à la recherche de leurs chaussons et de leurs pointes (Maxime et Muriel les ont inscrite à un stage de danse classique  et moderne)

Et finalement tout le monde est dans la voiture 30 minutes plus tard.

Arrivé au centre sportif Maxime et Muriel laissent les filles devant pour partir travailler.

Magali et Véga s'avance vers la porte principal tout en rigolant et en réfléchissant au blague qu'elle pourrait bien faire à Meredith et sa petite bande (Meredith est une fille, blonde aux yeux bleu et très mince  ,qui est au même cours que nos jumelles  et dont les parents sont les patrons du centre et c'est une garce que les jumelles ne savaient pas voir en photo ainsi que toute sa petite bande d'admiratrices)-La dernière farce en date est de mettre un chewing-gum parterre la où mademoiselle Meredith fait son solo sur pointe mais elles ne savaient pas si le plus drôle c'est quand elle est tomber ou quand la prof l'a aide a se relever et qu'elle a glissé une seconde fois en entraînant la prof avec elle .(^-^^-^niark, niark, petit rire sadique)- A ce moment précis Miss cucu la praline passe devant elles en leur refermant la porte sur le nez

         -Hé, tu peut pas faire attention, crie Magali

         -tu sais pas que se concerter à tenir sur ses pied l'empêche de faire attention à autre chose ,dis Véga assez fort pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre 

Quelques rires discrets naissaient ça et là, apparemment l'histoire avait déjà fait du chemin. 

-Je sais pas toi mais j'ai l'impression que Méré. est une peu fâché dis d'un air innocent Magali en entrant dans les vestiaires

Il y avait déjà des copines aux jumelles qui comme elles ne pouvait pas voir Meredith .il y a Emily et Sophie qui sont leurs meilleures amies. Emily est assez grande, les cheveux châtain foncés et des yeux noirs, elle vit avec sa grand-mère car comme Magali et Véga elle vient d'un pensionnat. Sophie, elle est  petite, hyper sympa, elle a les cheveux brun et les yeux noisette et elle cause à la vitesse de la lumière !!Puis il y a Gwendoline qui est super grande elle doit frôler 1m50 pour 10 ans c'est pas petit, ensuite Mélodie qui ressemble un peu à Emily et toute la smala. De l'autre coté du vestiaire il y a Meredith et sa bande : Elodie et Wendy des filles superficielles comme pas deux.

9h30 a.m. sonne à la cloche les cours vont commencer.

La monitrice arrive dans la salle de danse : 

         -Bon, les filles dépêchez vous !il y a un changement de programme aujourd'hui on va dans la salle de gymnastique et au pas de course s'il vous plait. La monitrice devait avoir 25 ans tout au plus les cheveux bruns mis en nattes et des yeux bleus froids qui donnaient l'impression qu'il ne fallait pas la contre dire.

         -Génial crièrent ensemble Magali, Véga, Emily et Sophie (il s'avèrent que la gym est un sport dans lequel Magali et Véga se débrouille plus tôt très bien et elles adorent toutes en faire)

         -Silence le quatuor (surnom qu'on leur donnait car on ne voyais jamais l'une sans les trois autres ). 

Une fois arriver dans la salle de gym l'échauffement commence abdos, pompes faire des pont , des roue , rondades, tourner les poignet, battements de jambes, et les grands écarts. Et au bonheur du quatuor infernal comme on les appelait Meredith n'est pas aussi doué qu'elle le dit une idée machiavélique naît dans l'esprit de notre quatuor c'est  pire que de la télépathie. Et si on enfermait par hasard Mere. Dans le plint…

         -Je sais pas si vous avez la même idée que moi les fille, je ne sais pas encore comment faire mais on va y arriver Véga avait un sourire qui faisais peur mais les trois fille savait qu'elle ne craignais rien de sa pars 

         - Je pense avoir une idée mais chut écouter, Magali baissa d'un ton .

le quatuor infernal était en marche et n'allais s'arrêter qu'une fois le méfait accomplis

         -Magali tu as bien caché, tu sais quoi, dans le plint il ne faut absolument pas que on le trouve, il est si petit, Sophie et Magali se trouvait juste a se moment précis, en disant cette phrase, derrière Meredith qui bien sur entendit tout et comme elle était d'une nature très curieuse attendis que le groupe s'éloigne pour jeter un coup d'œil dans le plint ou il manquais la première caisse. Deux seconde 50 plus tard Meredith se senti soulever du sol et projeter dans le plint

         - Mais que se passe t'il ?, cria t'elle au moment ou la caisse manquante se rajouta pour fermer le plint, Haha c'est très drôle mais je veux sortir maintenant ou je le dirais à mes parents !!

         -Madame est ce qu'on peut faire des barres asymétrique s'il vous plait, dis Emilie assez fort pour que la prof n'entende pas le hurlement venant du plint.

         -Bon ok et après on repart dans la salle de danse et faites sortir Meredith 

         -Qui ? Demandèrent innocemment le quatuor

         -Les filles !!!!

         -Ce n'est pas nous madame, dit Véga pour se défendre. 

-Oui madame finirent 'elle par dirent à contre cœur triste de devoir la libérée.

Quand elles ouvrirent le plint elles découvrirent un monstre complètement hystérique.

         -Vous !!!!

         -Voyons Mere tu n'a pas le sens de l'humour ? demande Véga avec un voix faussement gentille

         -On ne t'a jamais dit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut, ajouta avec malice Magali

         -Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre, grinça Meredith pour toute réponse avant de s'éloignée vers ses amies.

La fin de la journée se passa sans incident notoire.

A 4heure p.m. Véga et Magali étaient devant la porte du centre en attendant leurs parents elle jouait aux cartes avec Emily et Sophie  une demi heure plus tard Maxime vient prendre Magali et Véga il avait un sourire aux lèvres.

         -Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?demanda Magali qui se doutais que ce n'était pas normal qu'il sourie d'autant plus que c'était le dernier jour de stage et qu'il restait une semaine avant la rentrée 

         -Surprise ! Vous verrez à la maison ...Maxime ne pus réprimé un rire franc devant la tête déconfite des filles

         -On déteste les surprises, c'est pas drôle du tout dirent les 2 filles d'une seule voix

         -On y est, maman vous attend à l'intérieur avec la surprise

A peine avait 'il finit sa phrase que Magali et Véga fonçaient en direction de la maison, et déboulèrent dans le salon où il y avait leur mère ainsi qu'un homme âgé avec une barbe argentée qui devait faire minimum un mètre de long, il avait le nez aquilin sur le quel reposait des lunettes demi-lune devant des yeux bleus pétillants.

         - Les filles je vous présente...Muriel n'eut pas le temps que Magali la coupa.

         -Albus Dumbledore, on connaît, Magali avait dis ça avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix, que faites vous ici ?

         -Je suis venu vous apporter votre lettre pour Hogward.

Véga regarda les 2 lettres qu'il avait en main et comme par magie celles-ci se retrouvèrent dans ses mains. L'une venait de leur père et l'autre comme le disait Dumbledore de Hogward , elles ouvrirent la lettre de Hogward en premier :

         __

_         Miss Magali Lupin et Miss Véga Lupin_

_         Dawn creed street 25_

_         La deuxième chambre au bout du couloir_

_         Angleterre_

A l'intérieur il y avait une lettre en parchemin :

 _Cher miss Lupin,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'une inscription depuis vos naissances au collège Hogward pour apprendre la sorcellerie avec les meilleurs professeurs d'Angleterre._

_Veillez prendre note que la rentrée se fera le 1er septembre à la gare  King's cross voie 9 ¾ ._

_Minerva__ McGonagall, directrice adjointe._

_Ps : Ci-joint vous trouverez la liste des livres scolaires nécessaire au bon fonctionnement de votre année._

         -Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, je veux aller à st julien l'école de sport à laquelle je suis déjà inscrite. Véga avait dit ça un peu plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu car tout le monde sursauta par sa réaction.

         -Je pensais justement vous en parler il faudra vous séparer car la menace de Voldemort plane encore et je sais que vous êtes recherche pour vos pouvoirs.

Il est vrai que si Magali et Véga avaient manifestées des tendances magique, elles avaient vite appris a canaliser leur pouvoir car ils étaient très puissant. Véga pouvait déplacer les objets par la pensée (télékinésie) et lire les pensées des gens. Magali, elle, réussissait à figé un objet ou une personne dans le temps ainsi qu'accélérer les molécules cad elle faisait explosé les choses et pénétrer dans les rêves des gens.

         -c'est pas qu'il m'énerve celui-là mais c'est tout comme, dit Magali à sa sœur, Mais je préviens direct il n'est pas question que je soit séparer de ma sœur plus de 24h.

         -Je pense avoir trouvé un moyen pour que Véga dorme à l'école et qu'elle y apprenne quand même a manipuler ses pouvoirs mais qu'elle aille à St julien parnasse comme il est prévu. Est-ce que ça vous va les filles ?

Magali regarda Véga  elle n'envisageait même pas vivre sans sa sœur et apparemment il en est de même pour Véga.

         - on est d'accord, dirent Magali et Véga

         -Bon je propose de tout vous explique à la rentrée ajouta Dumbledore avec un sourire en coin en voyant la réaction des jumelles.

Voila j'espere que vous avez aimez R&R svp


	3. le debut du commencement de la fin

Auteur : toujours moi

Titre : HP et le pouvoir supérieur

Genre : humour, action

Disclamer : rien de nouveau sous le plafond enchanté tout est à J.K. Rowling sauf Magali, Véga et co. Et l'histoire 

Note : pitié soyer un peu indulgent c ma premier histoire please R&R

_3) début du commencement de la fin_

Voila le début du commencement de la fin, ma sœur revenait de l'école tout les soirs à Hogward .On dormais dans le même dortoir jusqu'au jour ou tout à basculer en seconde année, un mangemort fanatique est rentré dans l'école de ma sœur tout se passa très rapidement, je m'en souvient très bien c'était un mercredi je savais que Véga finissait les cours à 1heure p.m. et que elle rentrait directement pour pouvoir suivre la fin des cours de l'après midi ce mercredi la elle ne rentra pas .je pouvais sentir sa peur dans mon ventre . Vers 15h je l'entendis dans ma tête :

         « -Magali il ont finis par me retrouver ne pouvant pas t'atteindre il m'ont pris tu sais comme moi que si je ne fait rien il vont prendre mes pouvoir et a ce moment toi et l'élu ne pourrez plus le battre sans nos pouvoirs .Je t'aime et ne gâche pas ta vie pour moi sache que je ressentirais tes peines et tes joie et il faut continuer à espérer la paix dans le monde. On se reverra »

         -Noooooooooooooooooooooon 

Je su a ce moment précis ce qu'elle avait fait les légende et les bouquin c'était plus sont truc pour que j'hérite de ses pouvoir, elle s'était donné la mort sans que les mangemorts aient eu le temps de pratiquer un quelconque rituel de transfert de magie. Je voulu écrire a mes parents adoptifs et à mon père. Mais une des lettres me revint parce que nos parents adoptifs étaient décédés suite sûrement à des tortures faites par les mangemorts, c'était comme ça qu'ils avaient trouvé Véga. Je n'eu pas de réponse de mon père. Je lui en veux énormément,à ce moment je suis tombé dans un gouffre sans aucune mains pour m'aider ni même celle de mes amis Fred et Georges Weasley qui malgré tout leur effort n'ont pus m'aidé( je les connaissait car j'était en avance grâce a mes pouvoir j'ai sauter une années ).

C'était la fin janvier 1998 et à ce moment tout a changer, je me suis enfuie de Hogward pour aller à la recherche de l'assassin de ma sœur, mon assassin .la meilleure solution qui apparu a mes yeux était de prendre la place de ma sœur à st julien sous une autre apparence celle d'une fille que j'avais connu dans mon enfance Meredith Blake même si prendre cette apparence me répugnais, je n'avais pas trop le choix je me présenta comme la cousine de Véga et je continua mes étude la bas je me trouva rapidement le pensionnat dont l'école dépendait les activités extra scolaire ne manquais pas. Il s'averra que je n'était pas trop mauvaise en sport et il se fit que je passa en troisième, en quatrième puis en cinquième .on pouvait me qualifiée d'antisocial et de machine car mes journée était rythmé par mes activités : lundi au temps de midi j'avais gym + et le soir, kikboxing. Le mardi midi j'avais kung-fu et le soir danse classique. Le mercredi après midi j'étudie la magie et j'apprenais à maîtriser et faire progressé mes pouvoirs. Le jeudi midi j'avais judo et le soir gymnastique avancée. Le vendredi midi je m'autorisais une sortie en ville pour m'acheter des vêtements, faire du shopping quoi. Le samedi je travaillais dans un centre pour les animaux blessés (une sorte de refuge) et le soir j'avais danse moderne, chant et piano. Le dimanche avec toute un bande d'amis j'allais faire de l'Ulm et du parapente ou du base jump. Je pensais que finalement qu'il m'avait foutu la paix mais lors de ma rentrée en sixième je commençai à voir beaucoup trop de personne étrangère autour de l'école. Mes soupçons ne furent fondés qu'au moment ou en tournant le coin de l'école, je vu Hagrid, ce géant au cœur tendre, qui regardais tout le élève passé avec une sorte de lunette spécial. Le connaissant, il était en mission pour Dumbledore et ces lunettes permettait de voir la véritable apparence décidément, il avait tout prévu ce vieux fou mais c'étais sans compter que je m'attendait à la présence de Hagrid et je préféra attendre une bande d'élèves de ma classe pour rentré en même temps que eux et la Hagrid n'aurait pas le temps de me voir passé. Et comme une lettre à la poste je suis rentrée et sortie de l'école sans me faire repérer. Le lendemain je ne vis pas Hagrid je ne m'en souciais plus mais ce fut une grosse erreur de ma part je ne pensait pas que Dumbledore ferait appel à des élèves pour me trouvé mais apparemment il n'était pas le seul a vouloir me retrouve les mangemorts me cherchait aussi moins depuis que j'avais tuer l'un d'eux  mais maintenant ils avaient repris des recherche active ce qui ne me plaisait outre mesure. Finalement les élèves espions me retrouvèrent vers la mis mai ils avait mis du temps sans la magie. Ce fut l'un d'eux qui vint me parler il était trois je les connaissais de vue ils devaient être en 7ème année car il avaient au moins deux –trois ans de plus que moi. L'ayant vu s'approché je m'étais levé de ma place pour aller vers le groupe le plus grand et le plus remarquer malgré mon anti-sociabilité j'étais très appréciée par les élèves toujours prête a aide ou filé un cours je n'aime peut-être pas la foule mais je ne suis pas sans cœur quand même. Quoi qu'il en soit je m'étais arrangé pour être entourer mais comme un crétin il vint me dire à l'oreille : Le professeur Dumbledore veut te voir.

Je ne rappelle plus vraiment comment mais il me donna la main et nous disparurent devant la tête mi- terrorisé, mi-admirative des autres élèves je savais à se moment précis je savait que mes chances de revenir à l'école moldue était grillée on arriva à pré-au-lard le village juste à coté de Hogward, nous étions le 28 août (et oui j'avais de examen de passage en néerlandais)


	4. première rencontre

Auteur : toujours moi

Titre : HP et le pouvoir supérieur

Genre : humour, action

Disclamer : rien de nouveau sous le plafond enchanté tout est à J.K. Rowling sauf Magali, Véga et co. Et l'histoire 

Note : pitié soyer un peu indulgent c ma premier histoire please R&R

_4) Première rencontre_

Harry était dans le bureau directorial de son école mais ce n'est pas un bureau ni même une école comme les autre c'est l'école de sorcellerie  Hogward  avec un directeur assez connu dans le monde des sorciers Albus Dumbledore. Voila 1 mois maintenant qu'il avait 15 ans .Le directeur lui avait demandé de venir 2 jour avant la rentrée scolaire pour lui « expliquer  deux, trois choses » avait-il dit. Harry  repensait à l'été qu'il avait passé chez les Dursley. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~                                  _Flash back_

Nous sommes le 31 juillet Harry a 15 ans depuis 15 minutes et il est occupé de lire le courrier que ses amis de Hogward lui ont envoyés :

_Salut vieux frère,_

_Alors comment ça fait d'avoir 15 ans ? Bon toute la famille et moi te souhaitons un très bon anniversaire et espérons que ton cadeau te plaira .Et_

_N'essaye pas de trouver tu-sais-qui pour régler tes comptes ce serai idiot, je t'entend déjà dire : »mais enfin tu me connaît ». Hé ben justement !!_

_Ron _

Harry vis dans l'enveloppe 4petits paquets et un petit mot «utilise le sortilège d'engorgement » et 2 secondes 50 plus tard il se retrouva sous 4 gros paquets.

Le premier venait de Mrs Weasley il y avait un gâteau et des cookies fait maison. Le second de Fred et Georges, les frères aînées de Ron, Il y avait plein de farce et attrapes et une lettre « bon annif Harry, encore merci pour tout et pour nous faire plaisir : teste les petit truc que l'on t'a envoyer sur ton cousin et raconte nous tout les détails !!!Harry eut un sourit machiavélique en lisant les étiquettes des bonbons spécial Weasley : « faites taire vos ennemis », « longue langue » …

Dudley l'énorme cousin de Harry était toujours au régime même si ça ne marche pas. (^-^)

Le troisième venait de Ginny, la sœur cadette de Ron, il y avait plein de bonbon sorcier comme les dragée bertie crochue, des choco-grenouilles, et plein d'autres trucs succulents.

Le quatrième paquet était par déduction de Ron, c'était deux mini éclair de feu qui faisaient plein de loopings.

Harry pris le hibou de Hermione, sa 2eme meilleure amie de Poudlard

_Bonjour Harry,_

_Comment vas-tu depuis ma dernière lettre ? Victor est vraiment triste que je ne soit pas venue en Bulgarie mais avec le retour de tu-sais-qui mes parents deviennent très protecteurs (^-^)_

_Bon c'est pas pour de prunes que je t'écris c'est pour te souhaite un très bon anniversaire j'espère te voir sur le chemin de traverse_

_Gros bisous Hermione_

Harry eu un pâle sourire, cette année il ne pourrait pas aller au chemin de traverse il était obligé de tout commandé par hiboux et il ne pouvait pas aller chez Ron pour la fin d'août. Décidément c'était les pires vacances qu'il n'avait jamais eut. Un corbeau noir vint le tirer de ses pensées noires

C'était une lettre de Sirius :

_Salut filleul,_

_Alors te moldu ne te maltraite pas trop, au sinon il suffit de me le dire et je les transforment en chauve-souris. Tu as le bonjour de Remus et de Buck. Le cadeau vient de nous deux .sur ce, bye _

_Sniffle _

Harry remarque alors le parquet que le corbeau avait posé sur le bureau Harry se leva et déballa le paquet .C'était un balai, un éclair de tonnerre un balai supérieur a l'éclair de feu. Harry s'empêcha de crier de joie de peur de réveiller les Dursley.

La fin des vacances arriva rapidement entre les taches ménagères, et la lettre de Hogward arriva vers la mi-août avec la convocation de Dumbledore le 28 août.

Le 28 août au matin le magicobus le conduisit à Hogward où McGonagall l'attendait pour le conduire dans le bureau du directeur.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 Le directeur entra dans le bureau en même temps que son phénix

         -Bonjour Harry dit le directeur sur un ton jovial     

         -Bonjour professeur Dumbledore, salut fumseck.

         -Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

         -En considérant les Dursley j'ai vu pire. Dit Harry en réprimant une petite grimace qui fit sourire le directeur. Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir plus tôt professeur ?

         -J'expliquerais quand tout le monde sera la.

         -Qui dois venir ?

         -Une jeune fille que tu connais bien dit Dumbledore avec un petit sourire malicieux

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes qui fut vite rompu par de cris de fureur que l'on ne comprenais pas a cause de la distance

         -Ha je croit qu'elle est arrivée dit le directeur qui avait lui aussi entendu les cris.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit a la volée laissant apparaître une jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleu de plus ou moins l'age de Harry qui apparemment n'était pas de bonne humeur

         -COMMENT OSEZ VOUS ? VOUS N'AVEZ AUCUN DROIT SUR MOI. JE NE VOULAIS PAS REVENIR C' ETAIS MA DESISCION. 

Elle était fort mince mais qu'est ce qu'elle gueulait. Dumbledore ne semblait pas impressionné de son audace et du ton qu'elle employait

         -Magali, je suis ravit de te revoir moi aussi. Bon si tu te calmais et que tu t'asseyais pour savoir pourquoi j'ai souhaité ton retour à Hogward

         -Ok, je me calme, expliquer moi pourquoi vous avez gâché mes espoirs de vie normale, j'ai hâte de savoir. Elle avait dit ça sur un ton doucereux qui ne laissait rien présagé de bon.

         -Bien premièrement reprend ton apparence normale s'il te plait.

         -Et si je refuse vous m'y obligeriez ? Dumbledore acquiesça en silence,

Harry assista à la scène de manière passive ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de la jeune fille .Il assista pour la première fois à une utilisation de magie de très haut niveau. La jeune fille ferma les yeux et la magie opéra, ses cheveux commencèrent à noircir, son teint a se basané, son nez se rétrécir. En moins d'une minute il avait une autre personne assise à coté de lui. Il reconnu Magali Lupin qui était avec lui en première et seconde année, mais elle avait changée, elle a les cheveux noir jusqu'aux omoplates lises, les yeux noisette aux reflet vert et doré, maintenant elle ressemblait plus à une femme qu'à la fillette garçon manqué qu'il avait vu jadis avec Fred et Georges les frères de Ron. 

         -Voila satisfait ? Bon maintenant si on passait aux explications. Harry ferme la bouche.  

Harry n'avait par remarquer qu'elle aussi le regardait .Il avait pris des centimètre et des muscles depuis la deuxième (donc en bref il n'était pas moche du tout a voir).

         -Bon voila je vais tout expliquer, dit Dumbledore avec une voix grave, Voldemort est de retour et il prend de la puissance ses anciens mangemorts ont été rappelle

         -JE LE SAVAIS!!!!!!!!Magali c'était levé, elle tremblait comme une feuille mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de hurler. J'AURAIS DU M'EN DOUTER QU'IL REVIENDRAIT CET ENFOIR....

         -MAGALI, Dumbledore avait haussé la voix pour l'empêcher de crier certaines choses qu'elle regretterait, Je sais que c'est dur mais maintenant tu n'es plus seule, Harry est la il a vu revenir Voldemort je pense qu'il serais mieux que tu reprennes ta place dans l'école.

         -Et vous faites quoi si je refuse, Magali avait dit ça sur un ton provoquant 

         -Je serais obliger de te dire que si tu pars, tu meurs car maintenant Harry comme toi êtes rechercher par les mangemort il y a une prime sur votre tête.

         -Bon a ce que je vois je n'ai pas le choix, si ça vous ne dérange pas je rentre chez moi pour préparer ma rentrée.

Et sur ce elle sortis de la pièce en lançant un vague « bye Harry »

Harry complètement perdu regarda le directeur en espérant des explications.

         -Ouf, ça c'est bien passé tu ne pense pas, Harry ?le directeur regarda Harry qui jouait au cabillau. (O-O) et ne peut s'empêcher de faire un rictus.

         -Heu...., Harry se demandait si le Dumbledore avait bien toute sa tête.

         -Bon, je l'avait demandé afin que tu puisses la voir avant la rentrer car j'aimerais te demander si tu peux la protéger comme tu le sait tu est l'élu ( au cours de sa cinquième Harry avait appris qu'il était l'élu, le descendant de Godric Gryffondor ) et elle pourra t'aidé pour vaincre Voldemort.

         -Excusez moi de vous contredire professeur mais cette fille a bouffé du lion, elle n'a vraiment pas besoin de protection.

         -Ne te fie jamais au apparence Harry, dit le directeur avec une soudaine gravité dans la voix, tu pourrais être étonné de ce qu'il y a derrière certaines personnes. En ce qui concerne Magali, je ne peut pas tous t'explique moi-même, seul elle peut te dire ses faiblesses, mais pour cela il faudra beaucoup de patience et de la persévérance. Pour ce que je peut te dire c'est que sa sœur et elle formait une légende appeler « le pouvoir impérial des jumeaux»  cette légende raconte que dans la descendance de l'empereur de la magie il y aura des jumeaux qui a deux aurais un pouvoir unique et extrêmement puissant  mais personne ne sait quel est ce pouvoir car la famille impérial fut tuer dans son entièreté dit-on mais ce fut en oubliant une personne l'arrière- arrière -arrière -arrière- arrière- arrière -arrière -arrière –arrière grand-mère de Magali et Véga soit de la mère de Remus, pour évité les persécutions leur nom de famille fut changer et personne même la mère de Remus ne savait cela seul  Voldemort, moi et maintenant toi le savent. Je te prierait de te taire sur le sujet d'ailleurs.

         -Bien professeur.

         -sur ce tu peux aller dans ta salle commune....à moins que tu ne veuilles retourner chez les Dursley

         -Non ça ira je pense que je vais rester ici... (N/a : nan tu m'étonne)

         -Dans ce cas le mot de passe est Dogma

         -Merci, au revoir professeur 

         -Au revoir Harry 

Harry se dirigea vers la salle commune de Gryffondor. En chemin il salua les fantômes et les professeurs qu'il croisait et par chance il arriva à la tour Gryffondor sans encombre cad sans voir Snape ...^-^ (on se demande pq il n'a pas envie de le voir).

Il s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils en face du feu et se mit à penser à l'entretient qu'il venait d'avoir avec Dumbledore mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Magali .Il l'avait déjà vue dans les couloir en compagnie des jumeaux Weasley mais jamais dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il y avait quelque chose qui avait changé dans son regard jadis si pétillant d'amusement et de malice maintenant il avait perdu toute innocence que l'on a habituellement à cet age-là.

Un pale sourire passa sur le visage d'Harry il ne connaissait que trop bien cette expression dans les yeux, il la voyait a chaque fois qu'il se regardais dans un miroir. Comme quoi la mort d'une personne que l'on connaît peut affecter les personnes de manière similaire .Sans Ron ou Hermione Harry n'aurait sûrement pas passé l'été après la mort de Cédric qui maintenant était le fantôme de Poufsouffle.

Il repensa aux paroles de Dumbledore à propos faiblesses de Magali, il avait un peu de mal à comprendre ce que voulait dire le professeur. Cette fille aurait pu effrayer le mangemort le plus téméraire rien qu'en lui criant dessus. En tout cas il n'avait aucune envie de se la mettre a dos.

         -Monsieur Harry Potter

Harry n'eut aucun problème à reconnaître la voix suraiguë de Doddy l'elfe de maison qui travaillait à Hogward depuis presque 4 ans.

         -Oui Doddy qu'y a t'il ?

         -Monsieur Dumbledore a demandé à Doddy d'apporter amanger à Harry Potter.

En entendant cela Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien manger a part un quart d'orange au petit déjeuner (Dudley étant toujours au régime même si ça ne marchais pas).

Harry avala goulûment le plateau repas et s'endormit dans l'un des fauteuils, ayant la flemme de monter jusqu'au dortoir.  
A son réveil Harry remarqua qu'il n'était plus dans la salle commune.


	5. birthday's presents

_5) __Birthday's present _

__

Mais dans le dortoir  La matinée n'était pas encore très avancée vu l'éclairage de la pièce .Le regard d'Harry fit le tour de la pièce et tomba (boum) sur le Professeur Dumbledore qui lisait un bouquin 

         -Professeur ?

         -Ho, Harry j'attendais que tu te réveil pour savoir si tu voulais venir avec moi chercher Magali, c'est une gentille fille mais avec un caractère impossible (Harry cacha un sourire dans ses couvertures) et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle nous fausse compagnie avant la rentrée .Veux tu venir ?

         -Pourquoi pas j'ai fini mes devoirs hier soir.

         -Parfais nous partons dans une heure ça te va ?

         -Oui, oui. Au fait professeur, je voudrais vous demander quelque chose à propos de Magali

         -Tu aimerais savoir dans quelle maison elle était ?

         -Heu oui dit Harry sentant le rouge monté à ses joues.

         -En réalité, elle n'a jamais été repartie, elle se promenais dans toutes les salle commune .Sa sœur allant dans un école moldue, elle n'a jamais voulu se faire repartir, ça l'aurait séparé de sa sœur. Finalement, elles dormaient dans l'une des chambres d'invités. D'après mes souvenir elles traînaient beaucoup dans les salles commune de Serpentard et Gryffondor. J'ai ouie dire qu'elle traînaient avec les jumeaux Weasley.

Un petit sourire illumina le visage du vieux directeur.

         -Merci professeur 

         -de rien Harry, je t'attends dans le hall dans une heure.

Harry se leva dès le départ du directeur, il pris une petite douche et son petit déjeuner et puis il se dirigea vers le hall où Dumbledore le rejoignit quelque seconde plus tard.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la gare de pré-au-lard où le magico bus les attendait.

         -Bonjour professeur        

         -Bonjour Stan, Vous êtes bien à l'heure vous vous souvenez de l'adresse ?

         -Oui 126, rue des anciens combattants St jean de Maurienne France 

         -C'est bien exacte 

         -Le petit salon est libre vous pouvez y aller le thé est déjà servi, Salut Neville

Stan venait de remarquer Harry qui était resté derrière Dumbledore 

         -Salut Stan.

Harry sentit le rose empourprer ses joues en remarquant que Stan avait oublié qu'il n'était pas Neville

         -Hum, Neville et moi-même sommes assez pressé.

Harry regarda Dumbledore qui avait les yeux plus pétillants que jamais.

Stan les conduisit à l'étage dans une espèce de mini salon à thé à l'ancienne

         -Merci Stan

         -Nous devrions arriver dans plus ou moins 2h30 si il n'y a pas trop de trafic.

Stan laissa Harry et le professeur Dumbledore  qui s'assit dans le fauteuil de salon qui était dans la pièce. Il n'avait pas de quoi s'occuper. Dumbledore, lui, avait pris un bouquin. Au bout d'une heure d'ennuis profond. Dumbledore posa son bouquins et regarda Harry qui était occuper de compter les arbre dehors. 

         -Harry

         -Hein ? Heu, oui professeur

         -Je ne t'ai pas encore donné ton cadeau d'anniversaire.

Dumbledore tendit à Harry un paquet dont le papier changeait de couleur selon la lumière.

         -Ton père me l'avait donné en ne me donnant qu'une seule consigne ne te le donné qu'à tes 16 ans.

         -Merci

Harry ouvrit le cadeau et découvrit une farde poussiéreuse dans laquelle il n'y avait qu'une feuille de parchemin. Mais le parchemin était vierge de toute écriture .Harry regarda son directeur qui avait replongé dans son livre « Les trois mousquetaire » de A. Dumas. Harry se dit que ce n'était pas le moment de se poser des questions sur la lecture de son directeur. Il reporta sur la farde à l'intérieur de laquelle il y avait une petite inscription :

_Propriété des maraudeurs, Si tu as cette farde en main c'est que tu la mérite ou alors c'est que tu l'a volé alors attend toi au pris souffrance du monde. Jures tes intentions et la lumière sera..._

Harry tremblais à l'idée que cette farde ai peut appartenir aux maraudeurs. Il pris sa baguette en se souvenant de la carte des maraudeurs

         -Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises

Un plan apparu sur la feuille mais à la différence de la carte des maraudeurs les pièces ne cessaient de change de forme dont l'une était mise en valeur. Par déduction ce plan servait aux maraudeurs à se rendre dans une pièce secrète.

Harry se dit qu'il chercherait cette fameuse pièce dés son retour à Hogward, mais un problème se posait il lui était quasiment impossible de la retrouver car il ne s'agissait que d'une partie du château et que les pièce changer de forme et de grandeur. C'était à en perdre la tête .Au bout d'une demi-heure de réflexion vaines. Harry voulu refermer la farde mais il se coupa sur une lame de rasoir qui dépassait de la couverture.

         -Aie, bordel de ***** !!!!

         -Qu'y a-t-il Harry ?

Dumbledore avait levé le nez de son livre en entendant Harry jurer

         -Rien, rien professeur.

Harry saignait du doigt et quelques gouttes sont tombées sur la feuille dont le plan s'effaça pour laisser apparaître du texte :

         Mr Lunard souhaite le bonjour à Cornedrue

Mr Patmol tient à dire que Cornedrue est une vraie tête de gnome s'il ne se souvient pas du lieu de rendez-vous

Mr Lunard approuve mais nous sommes gentil alors nous permettons de toucher les pièce pour se retrouve dans le dédale.

Harry toucha du bout du doigt l'une des pièces et tout se passa comme pour le journal de Voldie .il était dans le train et l'instant d'après il était dans la salle de classe ou il avait découvert le miroir de Risèd lors de sa première année. Puis le paysage devint flou il passa en version accéléré devant la bibliothèque et plein de salle de classe plus ou moins utiliser au bout d'un moment il arriva dans une partie du château qu'il ne connaissait que très peu tout commença à ralentir Harry arriva devant une énorme porte en chêne sur la quelle il y avait une inscription 

''L'antre des maraudeurs''

Puis tout s'effaça et Harry se retrouva à nouveau dans le train en compagnie de son directeur. Harry regarda à nouveau la feuille et de nouveau mots était apparu :

Mr lunard dit que si maintenant cornedrue se souvient de l'endroit il a intérêt à se souvenir de l'heure 

C'est finalement le sourire aux lèvres que Harry descendit du magicobus en espérant trouver cette pièce dés son retour à Hogward. 


End file.
